The Rising Son
by Apollo's Wish
Summary: It's been 3 months since China has been saved by the Kung Fu Masters. All is peaceful but when a child is found at the Jade Palace doors, changes being to happen to the The Five and the Dragon Warrior. *Slight Spoilers for Kung Fu Panda 2*


**All right this is my first fan-fic woo hoo! I'm trying to get into the mind set of the characters…It's not easy but it isn't impossible!**

**Ok all the characters belong to DreamWorks I own only the other two characters…**

Prologue

Night had fallen over the Valley of Peace and most of it's residents were asleep, expect for a warrior. A warrior who was carrying a small child. The child was bundled in a red blanket. Barely 3 weeks old and it haven't even opened its eyes to see it's father.

"Where would you be safe?" He whispered. Distant howls worried the young warrior, so he sped up his pace.

He began to think of the places where he could take his child and then it hit him… The Jade Palace! Surely his son would be safe with seven kung fu masters watching over him right? This way his son would live a humble and strong life and it would protect him as well.

Determination welled up in the warrior with his blue eyes began becoming fierce. He would have to get to the palace before the break of dawn. And knowing those stairs… He was going to have too pick up his pace even more. As he ran through the village, he saw only one shop still open and that was the Dragon Warrior Noodles & Tofu. When going by he saw the goose that ran the shop. A smile came to him as he thought about how the Dragon Warrior ran the shop with his father. He hoped one day he that could have a father-son relationship like the two.

The warrior snapped out of his thoughts he came to the stairs of the Jade Palace. He breathed in deeply and exhaled calmly. He closed his eyes as he did the breathing exercise again.

After a few moments, the warrior bolted up the stair. The blue eyes he had were filled with a firm look. His son yawned with his tiny little teeth.

"I know just a little longer." The warrior held his son close to his chest as he continued on the stairs. He saw the rising sun in the distant and a growled escaped him. He then began to leap, skipping a few steps with each one.

After what seems as hours of leaping and sweating, the warrior had finally reached the Jade Palace doors. Gently placing his son the ground, he reached in into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper with a calligraphy pen. He sat beside his son and wrote on his leg.

The warrior wrote quickly on the small sheet of paper, he wanted to write slower to spend time with his son but he couldn't… Not with them following him. As he came to the end of the note, he signed his name '_Lee'._

Lee gently tucked the note into the wrapped blanket that held his son. Lee's blue eyes watered as he kissed his son on his forehead.

"I'll be back soon." The warrior looked up to the large heavy doors and side kicked it. In which it made a loud BOOM!

Lee looked one more time at this son before he dashed back down the stairs. A few moments as he did so Master Shifu appeared at the door grumbling about how disrespectful kids were these days and how people are up too early. Then he saw the child. His eyes widened as he saw the child, his mind immediately thought of Tai Lung. Though he carefully walked to the child, he looked at the child and saw it's eyes weren't open yet. He surely couldn't leave the child here. With winter approaching?

Shifu gently picked up the child and head back into the palace with him. He quickly headed towards his students rooms.

"Students!" Shifu was panting as he called upon his students. The Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior stood out their doors. They all turned their heads to their master.

Po looked around nervously before saying; "Uh Master Shifu what do you have?" Shifu sighed.

"A problem."

**Hehe I left ya' at a semi cliffy… Teehee Well I want to know if I got into the characters in the last little bit. Be honest! If you're honest and considerate, it helps me become a better writer. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
